The Old and The New
by Lucky922
Summary: Annabeths kid and percys kid go to camp and they see each other.  However there is a twist. My first story please read and reveiw
1. Old memories

"Daddy, come on" she whined and surprisingly she pulled me into the so familiar Poseidon cabin. My daughter ran over and hugged another girl. The 2 were very different in looks, though she looked around the same age as my daughter, 9. My daughter having long curly blonde hair while the other though also long straight dark brownish black hair. Their eyes however were complete opposites my daughter, Alyssa's gray with the tiniest hint of green her friend whose name I did not yet know green with the smallest hint of gray. But both their eyes shined with happiness to see their parents and sadness to leave this place i know i had once called home. Then Alyssa turned towards me, "This is my best friend Phoebe" she said smiling. Then it hit me. I was a little shocked for a moment but i slowly recovered. "Child of Poseidon?" i asked weakly but smiling. The other girl nodded. "Me too" i said and she smiled back. "Let's go" she turned toward Phoebe "Do you want to come? I just have to finish up packing" "Yea, I have to find my mom anyway she said and we all walked out of the Poseidon cabin. I looked around as we headed towards the Athena cabin to get my daughters stuff. I was happy to be back atr camp; i had a lot of great memories but also a lot of sad ones. Many of these memories hit me however as i entered the Athena cabin because of the sight of someone. Annabeth Chase. I would know her anywhere, her blonde curly hair much like Alyssa's and her gray eyes. I knew the way she talked, walked and i could almost tell you her next move in a fight. She had been there throughout the whole war (except for when i had to go rescue her from the titan, Atlas), always by my side. However things had ended badly after well things changed between us even though neither of us had wanted it to end at all. I stood there and gaped at her. I was even more surprised though when Phoebe grabbed her hand and pulled her towards us "mom, come meet my best friend Alyssa and her dad" Annabeth turned towards us but instead of looking at Alyssa as Phoebe had expected she gaped at me. "Seaweed brain-I mean Percy?" I heard my daughter and Annabeth's stifle giggles probably at my old nickname. "Annabeth Chase," I said "is that really you" i said taking a step forward as if to study her but i was sure it was her just like i knew she was sure it was me. "Yes" she said anyway and hugged me. Her hug felt so good so familiar. Annabeth was my camp best friend and later well-more than that. She was a daughter of Athena, and i a son of Poseidon and because of an old feud between our parents the two don't usually get along. The only instance of real friendship i knew of was Annabeth and i which is why i was so surprised about our daughters. As Annabeth pulled away, I looked down to see our daughters' open mouths. I said "Annabeth-i mean Ms. Chase and i are old friends-" "old" countered Annabeth "you make us sound like grandparents. "Seaweed-i mean percy-Mr Jackson was well my best friend at camp." Our daughters looked even more shocked. Then Phoebe spoke "is this the friend who you went on all like 4 quests with, which by the way is more than anyone else ever, who saved your life more than you can count and you saved his the same, is Mr. Jackson the hero of Olympus, the one who bathed in the river Styx, who stopped Kronos, who was almost a god?" Then / turned to Percy and said "if this is you she talks about you a lot". Annabeth turned red but said yes. I was quite happy that she hadn't forgotten about me so I spoke up to help her. "Actually we only went on 3 quests together; I went on one to save her from the titan atlas". Saying this caused me to examine her. She looked at me oddly until i brushed a gray streak in her hair. "Yours is still there too" I whispered in her ear. She laughed "of course". Then Alyssa spoke up and i knew I was about to know how Annabeth had felt when Phoebe told me about what she had said about me. "Ohh-I get it. You must be the friend who saved him from being a hamster, and now i know you're the friend who he had to save from atlas by the way whenever he told that story he would always mumble about Aphrodite." I was really blushing now Annabeth had no idea about Aphrodite. "Ohh you must also be the friend who navigated the labyrinth," she turned to Annabeth "which by the way is amazing, it's any child of Athena's dream." Then she turned back to me "so Ms. Chase must be the friend whose vision pulled you out of the river Styx, and saved you from being killed by taking the blade because it would have hit your Achilles spot". She turned to Annabeth again "You're still the only one that knows it he won't tell me or even Poseidon or his mom" She looked over at me, and mouthed "really" i nodded. I wanted to say more but Alyssa was on a roll. "but this is where I'm confused he said you were the hero of Olympus and the architect who redesigned it. " she turned to Annabeth once more "it looks amazing by the way, i want to be an architect too you know. " Annabeth smiled at her. Then she turned to me "why did you tell her i was the hero of Olympus everyone including us knows it was you." I had thought about this a lot in all the years after he war and had come to the following conclusion. "If Anna-Ms. Chase hadn't thought it was right i would have never done what i did. "I looked at Annabeth now "she was-is smarter than me and i trusted her judgment more than my own or anybody else in the worlds." Annabeth was blushing again but smiling a sad smile. I was pretty sure i looked similar. Then Annabeth looked up and addressed our daughters "since Mr. Jackson- oh Phoebe just call him Percy" she looked at Alyssa "call me Annabeth" then she turned back to me "since we obviously have a lot to catch up on we will meet you back her later." she turned back to the girls, "alright" Alyssa answered first "yes" she paused "Annabeth"


	2. High Praise

We walked outside the Athena cabin. "So…" said Annabeth. I guess she was just realizing that this was really pretty awkward i know i was. We hadn't really spoken after our painful breakup years ago. The awkward silence however was broken by someone else. "Annabeth, Percy, it's so good to see you" Chiron called as he galloped towards you. "I must say I am very glad to see you but I am even gladder that you've seen each other, I have something to tell you both. Well a couple of things actually." I understand how he felt. He didn't want to force us together. Now I looked at Annabeth, who I could tell had no idea what Chiron wanted to tell us either. "Well first off" he started "your children are both great campers though they are younger than most. Alyssa well actually she is almost exactly like you Annabeth. Including an invisibility hat. The only difference is hers is a Jets hat not Yankees. She even wants to be an architect." I know" said Annabeth "she told me." Chiron continued "Oh you've met Alyssa. You guys even look alike. Anyway, particularly they are both very good with sword work, well in Alyssa's case knife work". Annabeth shot me a questioning look, probably wondering why I had given Alyssa a knife. "They also both arrived with their weapons, which I know I gave to you but I assumed it was for you to learn a new weapon, not to teach your daughters how to use it before they came to camp. I must say it surprised our swords counselor when 2 nine year old girls almost beat him on the first day." I knew Annabeth was blushing now too. I was almost sure she, like me, could not resist teaching her kid her best skill. However, Chiron continued not noticing our embarrassment. "This leads me right into my next thing to tell you. I would like you two to give a demonstration duel. Then he looked to us, looking for a response. Annabeth turned to me "you up for it seaweed brain?" and when I looked in her eyes I could see her teenage self. "Of course" I said "get ready to be crushed" Chiron laughed. "What?" Annabeth said. But I knew the answer before he said it "you two sound just like teenagers" he laughed again "I guess some things never change". "One last thing" Chiron said. He seemed very excited but also hesitant to tell us. "Athena and Poseidon along with some of the other gods would like to come honor you but first you are to not give a speech per say but tell them about what you've done. Your quests, the battle, you know." This I wasn't so sure about. Truthfully, I really didn't like to talk about what I had done I felt like it made me sound big headed, which is why Alyssa knew so much about what Annabeth had done. By telling Annabeth's story I told mine as well. I looked at Annabeth she looked hesitant as well. Chiron spoke again "Please. They have all already heard about you both you're kinda a big deal you know." He chuckled at our red faces. Then Annabeth spoke up. "Why me? I'm not the hero of Olympus." She said elbowing me. She knew I had always hated that title. "of course not" said Chiron "you're the heroine of Olympus." Now it was my turn to elbow Annabeth. Chiron looked at us. "Camp half-blood really does bring out the best in everyone. I mean look at you two I feel like I'm talking to your teenage selves." It really was just like old times, the joking, the play-fighting it made me wish I could still spend my summers here. That made my decision. I looked at Annabeth. "Let's do it." I said "the kids will get to meet Athena and Poseidon and it's a chance to share the real story. Out of everyone we spent the most time there, fighting. We knew the most throughout. All they have probably heard is that I defeated Kronos by stabbing him, which isn't even true. They need to know the real story who the heroes really were." Annabeth looked at me, stunned "wow, for a seaweed brain, that was really smart." I laughed. "I think that's the first time you have ever called anything I did smart. I've gotten brave, nice, cute, loyal but for a child of Athena smart is high praise. I don't think even my own daughter has called me smart." Annabeth laughed too "there's a first time for everything".


	3. Athena's role

After Chiron left Annabeth turned back to me, "Alyssa's amazing" she said "But I'm sorry I have to ask how did you end up with a daughter of Athena?" I knew she was going to ask but I still didn't want to say it. The beginning I knew would hurt her and I wasn't sure how she would react, I didn't want to open old wounds. I decided to start from the very beginning anyway. I knew it was best for Annabeth. But first I had to set something straight. "I did not fall in love with your mother". I started "Or any other girl for that manner" I added awkwardly. "When we broke up, it was because your mom threatened to hurt you. You know my fatal flaw, which you also know applies more to you than anyone else. She thought I loved you too much. I didn't know what she would do but I wouldn't let you get hurt. So I did what she wanted and broke up with you. The curse of achilles does not help a broken heart." I could see Annabeth's hand clenching but probably with anger at her mother. With a force of habit I put mine over hers, I felt I relax a little at my touch. The old Annabeth would have exploded but this one accepted it. Though we still acted like teenagers I knew we both had matured. I was about to just move on when Annabeth spoke, "I always knew my mother had something to do with it I just didn't know what". I squeezed her hand now and went on. "7 years later I really just couldn't stand it I missed you so much. During those years I had gone into well a depression of sorts. Never going out, having fun, only working and that was just to survive." I could tell this surprised her because she knew I hated work. "It became so bad I refused to go near water so I didn't have to use my powers and trying to intentionally hurt myself to break the curse of Achilles." Annabeth looked horrified, like she couldn't believe it. "I was a wreck. I still visited Olympus on occasion however to see my father and one day as I was leaving Athena stopped me. All the years I had visited she had only sent me furtive glances. Never friendly but not unfriendly either. This time though she came right up to me and said, I quote "Perseus Jackson, you are a disaster. Stop this right now. You've got to be a better role model for your daughter". Annabeth laughed despite the serious situation "it sounds just like my mother. I smiled and continued, putting it into a joking manner, "you would've been laughing even harder if you had been there to see my face. George and Martha told me I looked like someone had just told me I was purple. And yes that is their wording exactly." Annabeth was laughing even harder now and I joined in. It felt good sitting and laughing with Annabeth, better than anything else in a long time. I waited till she was quiet to start again. "Athena handed me a child, Alyssa. And told me she was a real child of Athena so I'd better be careful, and I was her real father, and that Athena had convinced Hera to help her create the baby. I named her Alyssa, which means rational in Greek hoping she would be what I wasn't because you of all people know I wasn't rational." I told her all about Alyssa's childhood, how nursing her as a baby had nursed me back to health, though I was happy I still couldn't date and she listed attentively the whole time but I could see her gray eyes stormy with questions. Finally I got to one of the most important parts. "As Athena was not in love with me and I was a demigod, she visited us often, and truthfully I think she has probably parented Alyssa better than any of her other children, no offense." I added seeing Annabeth's face but she didn't look defensive she looked happy. "I think she enjoyed getting to watch one of her children grow. We developed a friendship of sorts, because of Alyssa. But the biggest thing is that she really missed you. She wouldn't say so because neither of us could stand to talk about you but I could tell. She helped me to raise Alyssa just like you. She told Alyssa about architecture and got me the knife to train her with. Athena and I were partners, friends". I was done I really didn't have anything else to say. But Annabeth's eyes were stormy, and as usual I had no idea what was going on in that smart brain of hers. But what she said surprised me, "Percy that's great" and gave me a hug. When she saw my face I was sure she knew that as usual she had to explain. "Athena's probably going to be a better mother now and You and my mother get along, that's just amazing, so maybe she won't kill me for doing this" And she kissed me. It was like the first time and all the others after that. As usual I was melting. The kiss was sweet and full of longing and I could have and would have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for a giggle. We pulled apart and turned to see our daughter giggling and jumping up and down holding hands. An interruption, it was just like the first kiss.


End file.
